


Whatever He Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Metallica
Genre: Begging, Crying, Degradation, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, basically jason is rlly loud and whiny, just straight up porn man, maybe a little unrealistic and out of character but eh whatever, plot but Barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason has always done what James wishes.





	Whatever He Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Justice era

Jason has always done what James wishes.

 

In the start, it was really only because he knew James had his career right in the palm of his hands. He didn’t want to lose that. But after time, he felt compelled to listen to his every wish. Sometimes he let James push him around, yet was so oblivious to it. And after they started this little _game_ of sorts behind the stage, he let that come into play as well.

 

He liked the feeling. The feeling of being told what to do, and feeling like he has no choice but to do it. He loved letting James use him in that way. He loved feeling almost like a _slave_ for the vocalist. He loved being controlled, both in the sheets and in everyday life. He never wanted to make James mad, though he may get a little thrill through disobeying occasionally. James always teaches him a lesson on that, leaving him sore for a week.

 

So when James tears Jason away from the others after a show in Cincinnati, he naturally asks what was going on, but James growls at him to shut up and he instantly complies.

 

He stays silent on the entire ride back to the hotel, sending weary glances towards James’ unreadable glare. He wonders why he lashed out the whole time, but James told him to be quiet. So he does.

 

Once they reach the hotel, James tosses a bill towards the taxi driver and yanks Jason out the side of the car, coaxing a yelp out of the bassist.

 

James drags him up to their floor, though he stops in front of Jason’s room shared with Kirk, rather than the one James shares with Lars.

 

“Keys,” he demands, cold and sharp. The only word spoken to Jason within the past 20 minutes other than _shut_ _up_. Jason immediately digs around in his pockets with shaky hands, jumping when James hisses, “Hurry up, Newsted.”

 

Once he finds the small chain, James immediately grabs it from his hands, unlocking and pushing the door open and shoving the bassist inside. He slams the door, locks it and tosses the keys somewhere behind him.

 

“What are you d—“ James cuts Jason off by shoving him against the wall, hard, kissing him breathless and pinning him against the wall. The pressure of his lips are bruising against Jason’s, and he moves a hand up to snatch a handful of curly locks, pulling his head back and breaking the lip-lock.

 

“I’ve been waiting all fucking night for this. You _dirty_ _whore_.” He growls, pinning Jason down with even more of his lean body. He was now merely inches apart from the other, watching the many emotions flicker through Jason’s wide eyes. They finally settle on lust, and Jason bites his lip in excitement.

 

James scoffs as Jason teasingly cocks his head in an innocent façade; a sort of _what_ _did_ _I_ _do_ _wrong_? expression.

 

“You realize how slutty you looked out there? Strutting yourself around in those tight jeans and tossing your hair around. You probably like the attention, don’t you? Whoring yourself out for the crowd, huh?” James spits, tone still cold as ice. By now it’s clicked in Jason’s head. He realizes what he’s wearing: skin-tight black jeans and an almost too small shirt that cups his figure in the perfect way. He remembers tossing his hair over one shoulder for majority of the show, baring his sweat slicked neck to the crowd and always remembering his signature growl when doing backing vocals. He started subtly doing things like that to gain James’ attention a while ago, but it slowly became a habit he didn’t realize he did.

 

Yet the triumph of seeing James so pissed off because of it makes his dick twitch in his pants. Every time. It never gets old to Jason.

 

Jason simply giggles, running a finger up James’ rising chest, staring up at him through his eyelashes.

 

“Maybe I do... you gonna do somethin’ ‘bout it?” he whispers. James merely smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and it sends a shiver through Jason’s trembling body.

 

James calmly steps back. “Strip,” is all he says.

 

And of course, Jason follows his orders. He may tease, and act high and mighty, but a simple look from the vocalist can put him right back in his place. Reminds him who he serves.

 

He shrinks under the gaze, feeling too vulnerable, can feel the lust and darkness in James’ blue orbs right in his groin. He slowly peels his shirt over his head, catching James’ eyes travel over his body once the shirt is across the room. His boots and socks go next, then his pants, as he shakily unbuttons and unzips them and shimmies out of them. It’s not graceful, but he catches James moving his hand to palm himself nonetheless, and that’s all he needs to continue.

 

He finally removes his briefs, whimpering at the cool air hitting his cock. He stands still, shifting on his feet and blushing as James’ eyes travel over every bit of his body. He decides to flip his hair back over one shoulder, and gives James a sultry look when his gaze shoots up towards the movement.

 

“Get on the bed, on your back. Don’t move an inch, and I’m not asking that twice.”

 

Jason nods, moving towards his claimed bed of the two and moving his bags to the floor. He climbs onto the bed, situating himself where his legs stay spread and his hands stay clutched at the sheets behind his head. He watches James strip and strut towards him like a predator hunting prey.

 

“Did you bring lube?” James asks.

 

“Always. Blue bag. Hurry,” he whines, gaining a chuckle from the other man.

 

“Careful, keep talking out of line and i could very well leave you here.” he threatens, smirking when Jason’s eyes widen and he quickly apologizes.

 

James climbs between Jason’s legs, moving down to kiss him hungrily. He moves to the bassist’s neck, scratching him with his facial hair and soothing the itch with his lips right after. He sucks hard into Jason’s right collarbone, causing the elder to cry out and buck his hips. Jason feels James’ smirk against his skin. That’ll leave a hefty mark in the morning.

 

James places a hand firmly on Jason’s hipbone, pushing his hips down when he tries to buck up. He drags his tongue down Jason’s sternum, planting a kiss right over his heart. Jason lets out a small whimper to which James smiles up at him, taking in how much of a mess the elder already is. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes wide and shining. His lips are swollen and red, and James watches the flicker of a tongue over the plush bottom, before they forms a whisper of, “Please, James.”

 

James chuckles, “Hm? You’re gonna have to use your words, darlin’. Please, what?”

 

Jason whines, pouting, “More. Please, I need it...”

 

James’ hair tickles Jason’s ribs as he goes back down, bringing his free hand up to twist Jason’s right nipple, closing his mouth firmly around the other and teasing it with his teeth.

 

Jason cries out, arching his back, chasing the feeling and writhing on the bed. He whimpers as James flicks his tongue over the nub, cursing out when James switches to give the other side attention.

 

Jason’s pleads become whinier and louder, so James finally gives in and pulls off. He watches the rise and fall of Jason’s chest, and after a few moments he pulls back to sit on his knees.

 

He reaches beside Jason to grab the bottle of lube he tossed on the bed earlier, and pushes Jason’s legs up to his chest. Jason pries his hands out of the sheets to hold them still, heart racing from the anticipation.

 

“What if Lars and Kirk come back?” Jason asks nervously.

 

“Don’t worry about them. They’re probably out getting shitfaced, but otherwise they’ll figure it out easy enough. I’m gonna make you scream, Jason.” James answers, voice growing cold once more as he coats his fingers in lube.

 

Jason’s eyes widen, and precum spurts from his tip at the words. He feels his face grow hotter. That’s when Jason realizes that James was still worked up, and he’s still getting what’s coming to him. James is still going to ruin him until he can’t stand, but Jason wasn’t about to refuse that.

 

James laughs lowly, and Jason almost comes from the sound of it alone. James slowly pushes one finger inside Jason, rubbing his thigh as comfort.

 

“That’s right, darlin’. I’m not going easy on you tonight. Since you damn well wanted our fans seeing your slutty side out on stage, why don’t you let everyone else know who you really are? You gonna be good for me, an’ let me fuck you nice and hard until you scream for me?”

 

It wasn’t really a question, it was an order. And Jason isn’t one to disobey his _orders_.

 

He’s pretty sure Lars and Kirk know by now anyways. Sometimes he sees their gazes attached to his neck when a bite mark is visible, and sees Kirk whisper and point when James wraps an arm around Jason’s waist.

 

James pushes a second in. He curls his fingers, searching until Jason cries out and sobs out a small moan.

 

“I think I asked you a question, Jase. I expect an answer,” James reprimands, scissoring his fingers and continuing to stretch out the moaning bassist.

 

“Y-yes. I’ll scream for you. Let them all hear.”

 

James smirks, “Very good,” and slips in a third finger in and begins to fingerfuck Jason slow, but firm until he’s writhing and begging for James to fuck him properly.

 

James pulls his fingers out once he deems Jason ready, before slicking himself up and slowly, ever so slowly inching in. He lets Jason get used to the stretch, before he begins to roll his hips slowly. Jason’s legs fall to the side, and he tangles his hands into the sheets.

 

Jason moans out with each drag, feeling the burn and tingle through his entire body. He loved it fast, but God, when James went slow it felt like the pleasure was coursing through his every vein. He felt like he was drowning in the feeling. He could feel every pulse of James inside him, feel his legs tense and loosen with the movement. Flexes his shaking hands with the rhythm.

 

James drapes his hair over Jason, leaning to kiss his jaw and Jason could hear his tiny grunts and laboured breathing.

 

“What if we were on stage right now, Jase? How would you feel letting the whole city see how much of a whore you are for my cock? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he growls, breath tickling Jason’s ear and he hears the shuffle of sheets as Jason nods.

 

James pulls back onto his knees, and starts to pick up his pace. Jason gasps and moans uncontrollably, clutching at the sheets as James fucks into him quicker, deeper with each push in.

 

“Look at you. You can’t even control yourself, can’t stay quiet once my cock’s inside ya. I know you’d love for me to bend you over on stage and make you watch all their stares, make eye contact with your loving fans. See them watch you get resorted into a pathetic, whiny bitch who can’t do nothin’ but moan for more. Slut.”

 

Jason knows he’s right. He hates it. Yet he still chants _yes_ , _yes_ , _please_ as James hits his prostate over and over.

 

Throughout the room, nothing was heard but the sound of skin slapping against skin, nearly drowned out by Jason’s loud, pathetic and _needy_ moans.

 

Jason arches his back, writhes as James grips his hips to fuck him harder. He knows there’ll be bruises in the morning, and that thought sends a pulse of pleasure straight to his groin.

 

He becomes self-conscious of how loud he really is, and clumsily shoves his hand over his mouth to muffle himself, a few fingers slipping in and he moans and drools around them.

 

James makes a sound of disapproval, grabbing both of Jason’s wrists and pinning them roughly against the mattress.

 

This angle makes it easier for James to hit Jason perfectly with every single shallow thrust.

 

“I told you you’d be screaming tonight, I’ll make sure of it, Jase. You gonna listen to me?”

 

Jason keens, “Yes, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, _please_ , _fuck_ , please!” he cries out, tears slipping out from the pleasure as sobs pour out from deep in his chest.

 

They’re both breathing heavier, James’ thrusts are losing rhythm and Jason is sounding more desperate by the minute.

 

“Please, oh God, please, James. Please, can I come? Please?” Jason manages to gasp out between moans.

 

James was close, too. But he wanted to make Jason hold out just a little longer.

 

He grips Jason’s cock, stroking it fast, making the bassist buck wildly.

 

“Not yet,” James gasps, “you beg for it.” He punctuates his statement by gripping Jason tight at the base of his cock, looking into desperate blue eyes.

 

He didn’t expect what came next. Jason immediately _begs_. Loud, raw, and shrill.

 

“Please! Please! Please, let me come, please! I need it so bad, so fucking bad, James, _please_ ,” he drags the end out into a moan, clutching his fingers around James’ and staring right into James’ eyes, crying even more from desperation.

 

“How bad?”

 

Jason sobs, throat raw from use, yet he can’t stop his voice raising.

 

“So much, so bad. Feels like ‘m gonna die without it, so bad... please, please... I’ll do anything, please!”

 

James starts stroking Jason again, drowning in the sound of his shrieks.

 

“Come for me, Jase. Show the whole _fucking_ city who you belong to.”

 

Jason freezes, clenches around James, arches his back and _screams_. A real, raw, gut-wrenching cry as if he were being brutally murdered. The sound sends James over, and he moans, shaking and coming inside Jason as he watches the other thrash under him, still coming _hard_ , moans slowly dying into broken whimpers as James strokes him through it. He nearly blacks out for a second, and James strokes his hair as he calms down.

 

Jason cracks his teary eyes open, breathing hard. James smiles down at him, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

 

James slowly pulls out, Jason making a small noise in return.

 

“I’ll be right back, promise,” James assures, leaving Jason for the briefest of moments to grab a soft cloth from the bathroom.

 

He returns to see an already sleepy Jason, and gently wipes the drying cum away on his chest and insides. He kisses Jason’s slumped knee in apology when he whines in oversensitivity.

 

James tosses the cloth away, and crawls into the bed with Jason, tugging the covers over them and holding him close. He kisses Jason’s head of hair, stroking his arm.

 

“You’re so good for me, you know that?” James whispers, threading his hand into Jason’s messy curls.

 

“Thank you, James,” Jason whispers, exhaustion coating his words.

 

“Goodnight, my love. You did so well for me.”

 

—

 

When Jason wakes to the sound of Lars laughing his ass off, he rubs his eyes and winces at the sound, confused.

 

He sits up, noticing James was gone. He panics for a moment, before turning to the door to see Lars and Kirk in the doorway, laughing like children.

 

Lars catches his eye, and elbows Kirk.

 

“James! Please, James! Harder!” Lars mocks, moaning loudly and high pitched, and Kirk mocks James’ deep voice, “Beg louder, _whore_ ,” and they both choke on their laughs as James smacks them over the head, pushing them out and slamming the door in their faces.

 

James turns around to see a blushing Jason, laughing when he groans and slaps a pillow over his face. Jason grumbles when he hears Lars and Kirk still laughing and mocking them in the hallway.

 

James laughs, climbing on the bed and snuggling into Jason’s side.

 

“I hate our friends,” Jason whines.

 

James laughs again, “I mean, they had you down pretty well. You are pretty whiny and girlish, Jase.”

 

Jason scoffs and smacks the vocalist with his pillow, straddling over him and smacking him over and over as he laughs.

 

“I hate you too,” Jason pouts.

 

“No ya don’t. Now come here and cuddle me before we have to get up and do shit.”

 

And who’s Jason to say no to that?

 

 


End file.
